Be With Me Now I Need You
by AuntieElphie
Summary: When Maureen loses Joanne how will she be able to cope without her? Or will their love be too strong for her to let go? NEW CHAPTER 4 UPDATE MOJO CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

Joanne took a look round their new apartment and smiled. They had a lot of stuff to do but the sofa, the bed, the fridge and such were in their new positions. She was just about to unpack some more belongings when she felt two familiar hands sneak up behind her and wrap around her waist. She turned her head to be greeted by a gentle kiss.

''So this is home now huh?'' Maureen whispered in her ear as she rested her chin on her shoulder and looked around the living room aswell. Joanne nodded and held her hands in her own.

''Thank God we can actually call the kitchen a kitchen.'' Maureen laughed gently at her girlfriends comment and played with her fingers.

''I'm so lucky to have you.'' Joanne turned at this and raised an eyebrow.

''Well well miss expressing her feelings.'' She teased.

''Of course when I'm with you.'' Maureen smiled and leant in and captured Joanne's lips in her own. She held her head in her hands as their kiss deepened and begun backing Joanne towards the bedroom.

''Where are you taking me?'' Joanne whispered between each kiss.

''To see how big the bedroom really is.''

Maureen Johnson stared out at the pond before her, not acknowledging all the people passing her just lost in her thoughts. It was midday and she had been sat here since early morning. She couldn't stay in the apartment she just couldn't bear it. The mere idea of being faced by Joanne again made her upset and she hated not having control over her emotions. Finally snapping out of her daydream she watched all the busy people passing by, people going back to work after their lunch breaks, children running to the play area, couples walking hand in hand, old ladies sat on a separate bench from hers smiling to her. She managed a small smile in return and after a moments hesitation got to her feet and walked around the calmer side to New York. When she finally returned to the apartment she took a deep breath before stepping inside. With the door locked, she was welcomed the way she would have to get used to, with no-one waiting for her. She glanced down at the answer machine and noticed three messages on it. Reluctantly she pressed the button and listened to them one by one. Three more sympathy messages, poor little Maureen all alone, with no one to love or to love her, she hated it lately, the way people acted around her not knowing what to say even her friends didn't know how to behave around her as though she was this porcelain doll waiting to break. Well too bad, she thought to herself, I'm not like everyone else I can manage I don't need any sympathy from anyone. Throwing her coat aside, she headed for the bedroom. What better to do right now but to sleep? Sleep and wake up and discovering this is really just a really bad dream.

Maureen rested her head on her lover's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist.

''Mo?''

''Yeah?''

''When we get married what flowers will we have?'' Joanne combed her hair with her fingers and rested her chin on the top of her head.

''Whatever you want.'' Maureen closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to her, completely relaxed.

''Lilies are my favorite but they're more for funerals rather than weddings.''

''Have lilies if you want 'em.''

''No wouldn't look right.''

''What about roses? Red and white ones.''

''That would look nice.'' After a moments thought Joanne kissed the top of her head and confirmed roses were the right choice.

''Mo?'' Maureen groaned, wanting to sleep.

''What now? Please don't ask me you want the napkins folded as swans because I will lose my mind.''

''Actually I was wondering if you've invited your parents yet.'' Maureen was quiet for a change and Joanne had to pressure her again for an answer.

''No I haven't.''

''Well it's not that far away if you think of it.''

''I don't want them there.''

''Why Mo? They're your parents. You barely talk to me about them.''

''Because they're boring people.'' Joanne tilted her chin up so that they made eye contact.

''Tell me.''

''Because they will judge me.''

''What do you mean?''

''They don't know we're engaged pookie.'' Joanne felt hurt; she hadn't told her own parents she was getting married, did it mean so little to her?

''Why haven't you told them?''

''Because when I told them I had feelings for women aswell as men they kicked me out of the house.''

''They what?''

''I was 16 and I had the hots for this girl I teamed up with in science lessons, we didn't date as such, we just made out in my room every Thursday. But when my mum walks in without knocking well that was the end of that. They went ballistic, they made me pack my stuff and told me I was staying with my auntie but I wasn't having that so stormed off looking for somewhere to go myself.''

''Where did you go?'' Joanne stroked her hair back.

''Suzie's.'' Maureen added with a grin and laughed with Joanne.

''They still believe I favor men over women I think they try to think of you as a best friend more so than my wife to be shall I say.'' Maureen giggled.

''Well if you invite them to our wedding they'll take the hint won't they?''

''Yeah but will they make the day worse for us?''

''If you don't invite them you'll regret it honey.'' Maureen nodded and sighed. She gazed into her fiancée's eyes and whispered softly.

''I love you.'' Joanne tilted her head and grinned down at her.

''You never said that before.''

''Yes I have.''

''No you haven't I would have remembered.''

''Well I do.''

''Do what?'' Maureen rolled her eyes and focused her eyes on her lover's lips.

''I love you Joanne Jefferson.'' Joanne laughed and kissed her soft lips.

''I love you too Maureen Johnson.''


	2. Chapter 2

She had done her best to ignore the phone ringing all day, but she couldn't take it anymore it was beginning to really piss her off and she was trying to watch the TV in peace. When there was a knock on her door she swore under her breath. She turned the TV up louder so it drained out the noise yet the knocking grew louder with her.

''Go to hell.'' She yelled.

''Maureen it's me.'' Mark called out from the behind the door. She rolled her eyes but after he pleaded with her to open the door she switched the TV off and answered it.

''What is it?'' She swung the door open but blocked his way from coming inside.

''We err we haven't heard from you Mo, it's been two days-''

''Don't call me that.'' Mark just looked back at her and tried not to look hurt at this.

''You haven't returned anyone's calls, we're worried about you.''

''Well you've seen me now still worried?''

''Yeah, I am Maureen, this is not good for you.''

''And what is huh? You don't know what I need.''

''Maureen I don't mean to upset you it's just-'' Mark paused and had to look away from her, not sure how to word it.

''Come on what do you want to say?''

''It's been hard for us all we can help each other just as long as we're together. I understand what you're going through.''

''No you don't you don't know how I'm feeling.''

''Maureen please Joanne-''

''Don't! She's dead Mark dead, gone for good and that's all there is to it. Now if you don't mind I have things to do.''

''Is that really true?'' Maureen stared back knowing he was right.

''You can tell everyone I don't need help from anyone and stop calling me every god damn second of the day.'' With that she slammed the door in his face and leant against until she heard his footsteps die away. Yes she had things to do and it was drinking the bottles of alcohol she had stored in the kitchen cabinet with her name on it.

Maureen swung the door open to the closest bar and stared back at all the men who gaped back at her. There was another woman in here and she was a bartender. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink rolling her eyes at all the men who begun eyeing her up.

''Here ya go.'' The bartender handed her the drink and watched as she knocked it back in one go.

''Jeez girl take it easy.''

''Get me another would you?'' Maureen removed her jacket and received a wolf whistle from the biker in the corner. She stared back at him, a look to say she wasn't impressed at all and he laughed it off and continued talking to the group of men that were with him.

''Take it slow girl alright?'' Maureen nodded and took a few gulps of the beer she was given.

''Thanks.'' Maureen added and turned as she saw a group of girls walk into the bar laughing rather drunkenly already. They stumbled there way other to the bar in their heels unaware of the men's open mouthed stares. She couldn't blame them for looking, they were good looking girls, but one in particular stood out for Maureen and blushed when she looked her way and received a smile. Rather than walking over to her and begin chatting her up, which was what she would normally do, she remained in her seat and stared at her half gone pint of beer. It wasn't until she smelt her perfume did she realize she was stood behind her, leaning ever so slightly over her to order a drink for herself. When she reached out for her drink she stumbled and fell on Maureen.

''Oh my God I'm so clumsy I'm sorry.'' Maureen smiled.

''Don't worry about it.''

''Do you mind if I take a seat looks like the girls have already started being chatted up by the guys.''

''Sure yeah.'' Maureen smiled again, not knowing why she felt so uncomfortable.

''Your hair's gorgeous, did you curl it yourself.'' The woman begun stroking her hair and Maureen felt shivers at the touch.

''It's my natural hair.''

''It's gorgeous. Oh God I already said that.'' She laughed and drunk her drink.

''Whoa that has a kick to it.'' Maureen laughed.

''What's your name?'' Maureen stared into her brown eyes, which were just as beautiful as the rest of her.

''Suzanne.'' Maureen nodded weakly.

''Maureen.''

'' Interesting name. It's pretty.'' Suzanne smiled girlishly at her.

''Can I get you another drink?'' Maureen asked and received a nod in return. After more drinks to follow, Maureen was taken by the hand and led to the toilets, once inside Maureen didn't feel nervous as she was earlier on, she felt comfortable around her and though she was incredibly sexy; they didn't have much in common besides the fact that they both liked women and so they used this to their advantage. Suzanne pulled her inside the toilet cubicle and locked the door behind them. As soon as she did so she leant her against the door and kissed her hard. Maureen was taken off guard as she expected her to be the gentle type. All the same she kissed her back just as hard and roamed her back with her hands. Their tongues battled with each other for dominance and before she could help herself Maureen ripped her blouse open and felt goose pimples just at hearing her gasp in shock. Now she had the opportunity she lowered her head and sucked on the skin just above her nipple. Suzanne removed the bra herself and encouraged her to do whatever she wanted. With this in mind Maureen flicked her nipple with her tongue and sucked on it hard, just as hard as their kiss was before. Maureen finally raised her head and swung her round so Suzanne was now leant against the door. She pinned her hand above her head and kissed her roughly once again, they both moaned into each other's mouths at the mere feel of the other's tongue.

''Fuck me.'' Suzanne whispered huskily to her and without making her wait another moment, lowered her panties to her ankles and roughly inserted a finger inside her. Suzanne moaned with how fierce she was in pleasure and rested her head on the door behind her. Maureen kept a steady rhythm at first so she could get used to the sensation. It wasn't until Suzanne called out to her again did she pick up her pace and insert another finger. Although she had a beautiful woman already in front of her, Maureen tightened her eyes shut and pictured Joanne. Picturing her leant against her, picturing those chocolate brown eyes and those lips, oh God those lips there wasn't a pair like them.

''Oh that's it right there.'' Maureen bit her bottom lip when she felt Suzanne insert two fingers inside her; she didn't expect to be pleasured whilst pleasuring her. Instantly she rocked her hips back and forth so she would go deeper and Maureen had to lean against her to remain standing.

''Oh faster, faster.'' Maureen breathed. Hearing this Suzanne quickened her pace and tried to do her best from screaming in pleasure at Maureen's actions.

''Maureen I'm coming.'' She breathed into her ear.

''Make me come.'' Maureen breathed back although it was obvious she was close already.

Suzanne squeezed Maureen's nipple in her hand and heard a loud moan escape the brunette's lips. Maureen pulled her in for a passionate kiss and when she heard Suzanne gasp loudly into her mouth as she climaxed Maureen did the same and collapsed against Suzanne. They were left breathless, breathing against each other's neck until they got their breath back. When Maureen finally opened her eyes and saw that Joanne wasn't there, she detangled herself from her grip and fixed her clothes back up. Suzanne did the same and once ready pulled Maureen by the collar and kissed her lips once more. Maureen pulled away after a moment politely enough and smiled.

''Thanks.'' Suzanne laughed at Maureen's comment.

''Your welcome do you-''

''I have to go I'm sorry.''

''Maureen wait I was hoping we could go back to-''

''Thank you Suzanne but I can't I'm sorry.'' Although she felt bad for leaving her behind like that Maureen kept walking, it wasn't until she exited the toilets did she receive wolf whistles and cheers from all the horny men outside. Who obviously got the impression of what the two of them were doing.

''Hey babe you wanna come with me this time, nothing turns me on more than-''

''Go to hell.'' Maureen whipped past him and headed straight for the door ignoring their remarks and looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please comment I really don't know what to make of this or even whether people are actually reading it any comment good or bad would be appreciated thanks **

''Honeybear I don't have time right now, the ceremony still isn't arranged properly and work are down my neck about lacking in effort.''

''Please make time for this it's important.'' Joanne rolled her eyes and nodded.

''Cool, come on then get your behind moving.'' Maureen hit her backside and skipped after Joanne upstairs.

''If this is sex you want so help me God Mo.''

''It's not relax, now turn around for a second.'' Joanne turned around as she was told.

''And look.'' Joanne turned back around and saw two wedding dresses in Maureen' hands. But they weren't just any wedding dresses, they were the ones Joanne admired at the store, but came to the conclusion she couldn't afford them.

''Honeybear did you steal them?''

''No! I bought them because I knew how much you like them.''

''We can't afford them.''

''Yes we can because I got a new job today.'' Maureen laid them out on the bed and smiled at Joanne.

''Mo that's great congratulations.'' Maureen giggled as Joanne kissed her.

''I'm playing the role of a sex addict in a new production.''

''Oh so it's not really acting then is it?'' Maureen playfully hit her on the arm.

''I'm kidding I'm really happy for you honey, can't wait to see my baby on stage again.''

''And I can't wait to see my baby in this dress.''

''I can't believe you actually bought these, it was really thoughtful Mo.''

''I do try at times you know and besides I want this day to be the best fucking day ever.''

''You better watch your tongue when we're actually getting married miss.''

''I don't intent to when he says 'you may kiss the bride.' Joanne smiled and leant in and kissed her passionately. Maureen moaned as the kiss deepened and couldn't help but caress Joanne's breasts.

''Are you really that busy or can you make love to your wife to be?''

''I can manage to fit it in if I must.'' Joanne laughed and picked Maureen up in, so her legs were wrapped around her waist. She placed her on the bed and pinned her arms above her head.

''Oh I love it when you take control.'' Maureen arched her back, as Joanne kissed the top of her now exposed breasts.

''And I love how worked up you get.'' Joanne smiled down at Maureen and the two made love for each other for hours, despite Joanne being busy.

* * *

''Maureen honey what are you doing?'' Angel scanned the state of the room; it was full of crap everywhere, empty wine bottles beside the sofa and on the coffee table, clothes dumped in a corner of the room. She frowned at the shock of someone else's voice.

''How did you get in?'' She stumbled over a wine bottle, obviously drunk. Mark caught her from falling.

''Maureen what are you doing to yourself?'' Even in her state she noticed the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. She pulled away from him and headed for the door.

''You guys weren't invited, you have to go.'' She opened the door waiting for them to leave.

''We're here to help Mo, we're you're friends that's what we're here for.'' Collins spoke up and closed the door for her. She grew calmer than she was now Collins had spoke.

''Fine stay I don't care, I was just clearing some stuff out now I'm sorry if that's not going to be entertaining enough for you all.'' She began to throw some stuff into a bin bag, without even looking to see what it was.

''Maureen you can't throw that stuff away, it was Joanne's.'' Mark pulled the bag out from her hands.

''So, she's not here to use them anymore so why should it take all of my space?''

''Let's sit you down.'' Mark held her arm ready to sit her down when she shrugged him off.

''Why the fuck do I need to sit down!'' 

''Look Maureen you can't throw this away.'' He pulled out a photo of Maureen and Joanne snuggled up to one another smiling at her camera.

''I hate me hair in that picture anyway.'' Maureen took it from him and tore it up. Everyone in the room grew silent and watched as the torn pieces of the photo fell to create more mess on the floor.

''Was there something you guys wanted or are we just gonna stand here all night?''

''We came to see if you're ok.''

''I'm great a little bit thirsty though.'' She searched for a bottle that actually had drink inside, but had no luck.

''So this is what you've been doing, drinking all day every day.'' Mimi confronted her with what Maureen detected, disgust in her eyes.

''So what it's not as though you have any morals in life is there.'' Maureen shot back, leaving Mimi even more shocked at her behavior.

''Maureen don't.''

''What do what?''

''These past few days must have been hell for you, but you can't treat yourself like this, Joanne wouldn't have wanted it and neither do we.''

''Do I look like I give a damn about you or Joanne for that matter she left me and boy look what the outcome was, this.'' Maureen pointed to herself; there was anger inside of her waiting to be unleashed.

''If she really loved me she would be here right now with me, if she really loved me she wouldn't have left that night. It was her own fucking fault what happened to her and I couldn't do anything about it. That's how weak I am, I'm useless, so why the hell are you all here seeing if I'm ok, I shouldn't be worth the trouble, you shouldn't give a damn about me or what I might do when the pain gets so unbearable. I don't want to feel this anymore, I want to feel good and great about my life, I don't want to be waking up each morning realizing I'm alone in the world, I don't want to remember her because it hurts too much, it kills me inside, I-'' She collapsed on the floor and screamed and cried. They all sat down beside her and held her close as she sobbed so violently, they all shook and allowed their tears to fall too.

''You're not alone Maureen you'll never be alone.'' Collins whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head as he held her to him. She clutched his shirt and cried her heart out feeling it break inside her at the loss of the love of her life.

''It hurts so much.'' She cried and cried in the comfort of the only people she had left in this lonely world.


	4. Chapter 4

''You need to take the time to relax ok, you've had down your neck and when it's not that, it's worrying about the wedding so I'm taking you out ok

''You need to take the time to relax ok, you've had down your neck and when it's not that, it's worrying about the wedding so I'm taking you out ok?'' Maureen persisted. Joanne nodded.

''Ok ok, where are we going?''

''Where do you wanna go?'' Joanne shrugged.

''I don't know the café?'' Maureen rolled her eyes.

''But the other guys will be there.''

''And what what's with that?'' Joanne said as she begun to get unchanged.

''I won't have you all to myself.'' Maureen pouted.

''Fine where then?''

''How about that new club that's opened?''

''Which one?" When Maureen didn't respond and Joanne looked up to see what it was she realized straight away from the smile on her face.

''Tonight?"

''Tonight of all nights is best nothing's better for my babe to have fun at then a lesbian bar.'' Joanne laughed.

''Yeah coz then we'd definitely have privacy.'' She stated sarcastically as she checked to see what she would wear.

''You should wear this.'' Maureen walked over to her and pulled out a tight black dress that brought out her figure. She didn't give time for her to respond for she had already begun kissing the back of her neck and roaming her hands over her toned stomach.

''It makes you look really sexy.'' Maureen whispered in her ear, giving Joanne a shiver up her spine.

''Really?''

''Hell yeah.'' Joanne smiled and turned around and crashed her lips with the brunette's.

The music could be heard from outside the building and Maureen got all excited.

''I want to dance.''

''Give us chance to get in first.'' Joanne handed the bouncer the tickets and the two stepped inside. Maureen bounced up and down in time with the music as they scanned the room. The only man in the place was one of the bartenders and lucky for him he seemed to be enjoying the sight of some girl on girl.

''Pookie do I look ok?'' Maureen checked herself over; she was in her signature leather pants with a low cut red shirt, showing off her cleavage.

''You look gorgeous honey.'' Joanne couldn't tear her eyes away from her cleavage after that and Maureen although enjoying the attention slapped her arm playfully.

''Hey all in good time pooks.'' Maureen placed a quick kiss on her lips and entwined her fingers through her lover's.

''Bar.'' She pointed at it and dragged her along with her.

''Do you mind if we sit here?'' Maureen asked sweetly to the girl at the bar.

''Sure!'' She took in the full length of Maureen and moved over for her.

''Thanks.'' Maureen chirped and ordered her and Joanne some drinks.

''Mo what have you ordered me?''

''You'll see.'' The male bartender saw to the pair and checked them both out, but realizing he was in fact in a lesbian bar decided there was really no chance with either of them.

''You have to knock it back ok?''

''It's too strong for me.''

''Don't sip it. Look we'll do it together ready?'' Joanne nodded.

''One two, THREE!'' Joanne felt the liquid slither down her throat and didn't think it was that bad, until the burning sensation in her throat came forward.

''Jeez.'' Joanne breathed.

''You like?'' Maureen arched her eyebrows.

''Me like.'' Maureen giggled and ordered them another two and a vodka and lime for herself and a glass of white wine for Joanne. They took their drinks over to the sitting booths, which were kind of tucked away to the quieter side of the room.

''I want a dance before the end of the night.''

''Go ahead, go at it, but don't expect me to tag along.'' Maureen pouted, true diva style.

''Pookie I want to dance with you.''

''Maybe later then but no promises.''

''Ok then we'll dance later.'' Joanne rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

''Just think this time next week-'' Joanne begun but was cut off by Maureen.

''We'll be married.'' She smiled at her and held her hand.

''I'm gonna have the hottest bride ever.'' Maureen edged closer to her.

''After my hottest bride that is.'' Maureen laughed and held her face in her hands as she kissed her romantically. As Maureen usually did she was never discreet when it came to wanting sex and hitched Joanne's black dress further up her thigh and traveled her hand up it.

''Mo not here.''

''Why? No-one's gonna bother us.'' She whispered back.

''Don't get me all worked up Mo.''

''I can't help myself you look too sexy in that dress, it's your own fault really.''

''You told me to wear it.'' Joanne laughed.

''Exactly you knew perfectly well what I thought of you in this dress.'' Maureen pulled away and held onto her gaze for a while as Joanne smoothed back her hair. Joanne was the first to take the move; she held Maureen's face in her hands and kissed her gently at first, but Maureen being well Maureen the kiss soon grew with passion. The two lovers roamed each other's bodies with their hands, sneaking their hands under each other's clothing.

''Maureen.''

''Sweetie wake up.'' Maureen woke from her dream and rubbed her eyes. Angel combed her hair behind her ear and she received a comforting smile from Collins.

''You ready Mo?'' She nodded weakly, realizing what day it was. But she would never be ready for today.

''Just give me two minutes.'' The bohemians all nodded and waited for her return.

Just was longer than two minutes, which wasn't surprising for the gang. She stared at herself in the mirror fixing her hair. She breathed in through her nose and let it back out through her mouth.

''I wish you were here Pookie.'' She got the creases out of Joanne's dress; she wore it in memory of her. The dress she loved Joanne wearing so much. She glanced at her photograph on their bedside table, well her bedside table and grabbed her bag before she changed her mind about going. She climbed down the stairs and linked Collins as they all made their way to the church.


End file.
